


Innocence

by misckpopstuff (Sphenimersus)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angry Jongup, Asshole Himchan, Fluff, Insecure Himchan, Light Angst, M/M, Nice Junhong | Zelo, Patient Jongup, Patient Yongguk, Sneaky Daehyun, idek what i'm tagging tbvh, this title sucks too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/misckpopstuff
Summary: Five times in which Jongup is subject to Himchan’s baseless attacks. The last one is when Jongup is finally fed up by it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1232253/innocence-angst-fluff-jongup-bap-banghim-daejae-jonglo).  
> Originally posted on March 12th 2017.
> 
> Because I think the dance/maknae-line talk a lot when it’s just the two of them. And Jonglo is cute. Also because their height differences makes Jongup cuter. And Junhong is the maknae, so he’s already cute.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** By no means do I own any of them nor do I know them personally. This fic is merely for my personal enjoyment in writing, and nothing portrayed in this fic is real nor does it reflect my views on these Beautiful, Amazing People (see what I did there, lol).

“JONGUP!!!!” Himchan’s furious shout shocked the dancer from his reverie as he put away his phone which he was using to read the latest chapter of _One Piece_. He immediately leaves his bed to confront the second eldest. “Yes hyung?”

Himchan asks in a low, threatening voice, “What is this?” He points at shattered glass in the front hallway. It was the frame that the older had received from his grandmother.

“Broken glass?” Jongup answers, unable to understand the other’s fury.

“Jongup, tell me honestly,” Himchan asks in low voice, “Did you break it?”

With no hesitation, Jongup easily replies with a small tilt of his head, confused, “I did not.”

Himchan sighs, exasperated, “Jongup, I’ll forgive you if you tell me the truth. You were the only one at home all day today; the only one capable of breaking this is you.”

Jongup blinks in surprise and sees an apologetic smile from Daehyun behind Himchan’s back. “Hyung, I didn’t do it, and even _if_ I did, which I did not, I would tell you. Plus, I would have cleaned it up already. Whether you choose to believe me or not is up to you.” The younger shrugs and promptly leaves behind a fuming ‘mom’.

In his heart though, Jongup can feel his disappointment towards the usually sweet and reasonable hyung. He finds himself being drawn to the eldest and maknae’s room, finding comfort in the presence of the two tallest men. When he enters the room, Jongup ignores the look of disappointment in the older, heading directly to Junhong. Silently understanding his best friend’s need, the maknae hugs the smaller, cuddling on the too-small bed.

Yongguk watches the scene, somewhat surprised. He knew the two youngest had a special understanding, but this was the first time he had actually seen it happening. With a slight apologetic look to the older rapper, Junhong mouths, _“Give us some time please.”_

Nodding, the leader exits the room, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible. He promptly escapes his thoughts as he sees Himchan pacing around the living room.

“When is he going to come out?” The younger asks coldly.

Yongguk hums quietly, “Not any time soon, Himchan. And I suggest to not go in there. Jongup isn’t happy and neither is Junhong. We all know how bad it is when Junhong gets protective of Jongup.”

“What right does _he_ have to be upset,” Himchan responds indignantly.

“Look,” Yongguk placates the other’s temper, “Let him off just this once. We’re busy enough as it is.”

Himchan frowns, “Fine.”

* * *

”Hyung,” Junhong whispers softly as his hand strokes through the soft blonde hair. “Uppie-hyung. I know you didn’t do it. Just tell Himchan-hyung.”

“He won’t believe me anyway,” Jongup replies bitterly. Both fall into a comfortable silence, the younger knowing that the other dancer simply wanted somewhere familiar to escape the second eldest.

Eventually, Junhong feels the body in his arms relax, breathing at a steady rate indicating that the older had fallen asleep. He smiles and kisses the other’s forehead affectionately. _I’ll be here for Uppie-hyung since he was always here for me_ , the maknae thinks fondly. He follows suit and allows himself to drift off to sleep with his best friend.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Jongup washes the dishes when suddenly the two main vocalist come crashing in, shouting in joy. He shrugs, thinking of it to be a typical weekend where the couple (it’s no secret) had returned from the practice room where they claim to be working on their vocals. (Everyone knows they fuck in there.)

“Uppie~”

“Yes, hyung?” The dancer replies, keeping his eyes on the dishes in front of him.

“Play with hyung,” Daehyun giggles, hugging the younger from behind while breathing down the shorter’s neck.

Jongup wrinkles his nose as the scent of alcohol reeks in the air. Finishing up the final dish and placing it to the side to dry, Jongup uses his muscles from years of dancing to heft the older to a chair.

“Yah~, Jonguppie, don’t touch m-my Dae,” Youngjae stumbles, crashing into the younger, much to his displeasure. He shrugs off the other drunkard and puts him on a different chair.

Jongup sighs and thinks of what to do, _Should I leave them here to rot?_ Rubbing his head from an oncoming headache, the dancer gets two glasses of water placing them in front of the now unconscious boyfriends. “Himchan-hyung is going to be mad,” he hums thoughtfully.

From the cabinet, the youngest vocalist reaches out to get the hangover pills the hyungs always ask for after a night of drinking. He places two pills beside the glasses of water and then calls for the person who knows what to do in this kind of situation.

_“Jonguppie, what’s wrong?”_

With a tone with no inflection, almost bored, Jongup promptly asks, “What do you do when you’re hungover?”

_“Did you go out drinking?! You’re only a child; you shouldn’t be anywhere near alcohol. Uppie, you need to stop right this moment. When I come home, I’ll be-”_

“Hyung,” Jongup attempts to cut the older off from his rant.

Obviously ignoring the other, Himchan continues, _“Jongup, I swear, if you lie to me again I will personally take a stick to your ass.”_

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jongup repeats, exasperated.

 _“Don’t you roll your eyes at me, Jongup,”_ Himchan scolds.

Jongup does just that and asks, “Hyung, will you _listen_ to me? I called you for _help_ , not a lecture.”

 _“Just you wait, I’m going to be home in five minutes,”_ Himchan continues with his rant to which the younger hangs up, annoyed.

 _Fine, if you won’t listen to me, I won’t listen to you_. Jongup dials another number, hoping to relieve stress with his friend.

_“Hyung, what do you need?”_

Jongup sighs after hearing the calming voice of the maknae, “Junhong, meet me at the studio please.”

 _“Mmkay,”_ Junhong agrees, not sure what for, but it’s his Uppie-hyung after all.

Jongup quickly grabs his keys and bag, leaving the dorm (while abandoning the two power vocalists). _I’ve done enough for them_ , he thinks indignantly. Nearly ten minutes of walking later, Jongup arrives at the dance studio. He unlocks the door and begins stretching without waiting for the younger dancer. He has already turned on the music and began simple steps by the time Junhong arrives.

“Hyung, which part are you doing now?”

Jongup jumps from surprise, face blank almost as though he was wondering why Junhong was there. “Sorry, Junhong. Ugh, movement five.”

“Already?”

He shrugs, “I skipped.”

“Uppie-hyung, you _never_ skip,” Junhong gapes. “And you shouldn’t skip in the first place.”

Jongup smiles gently, “I know. I won’t do it again. I was getting annoyed.”

Junhong pauses the music and uses his larger frame to his advantage to pull the older to the couch. Keeping his arms around the vocalist’s waist, Junhong places his chin on top of the other’s head. He speaks, barely above a whisper, “Hyung, you know you have me, right?”

“Yeah,” Jongup hums, feeling safe surrounded by a familiar body. “Thanks.”

“What happened?”

Jongup shrugs, “Himchan-hyung thought I went drinking.”

Junhong nods, “Daehyun-hyung and Youngjae-hyung?”

“Yeah, I thought I’d help them, but looks like that won't work,” the older murmurs, eyes feeling tired as though he had cried. (He really hasn’t. Or maybe that’s why, because the tears are making his eyes feel heavy.)

As usual, they let silence surround them, finding comfort in the tranquil atmosphere. “We should head home,” Junhong says after a solid fifteen minutes.

"Yeah.”

When they do get home, an apologetic Himchan stands at the door, promptly admitting his mistake. “Sorry Uppie, I didn’t know you were asking to help Daehyun and Youngjae.”

Jongup nods curtly, annoyance less so than before but still evident. He holds Junhong’s hand and drags them both to the younger’s shared room.

Himchan grunts, settling on the couch beside Yongguk, “I apologized, didn’t I?”

The leader only shrugs in response, “Jongup is the type to hold grudges, Himchan. We all know that.”

* * *

**Four Weeks (One Month)**

”You know you can’t cook, so why did you even bother,” Himchan sighs, rubbing his head with his uninjured hand.

Jongup shrugs, “We thought we'd help.”

“Well you didn’t,” the older snaps as he glances around the disaster in the kitchen. “And what do you mean ‘we’? Are you talking about an imaginary friend?”

“No, Daehyun-hyung and I thought we’d make dinner while you were sleeping and the others went out shopping.”

Himchan groans, “Are you trying to drag in someone else into this? Last time I checked, Daehyun was sleeping on the couch.”

Jongup frowns, “Is that where he ran away to?”

Similarly, Himchan frowns, “Is that all you have to say?”

“If hyung isn’t going to believe me, why should I keep talking?”

Glaring, the older growls, “Is that any way for you to speak to your hyung?”

“I still called you hyung,” the shorter male counters, attention shifting from the man in front of him to the burned eggs on the frying plan (which Daehyun had abandoned in favor for his ‘safety’).

“Pay attention when your hyung os speaking!”

He ignores the older’s words as he moves the ruined dishes to the sink.

“ _Jongup_.”

And then the door suddenly opens with Youngjae’s voice filling the dorm, “We’re back~” He enters the kitchen and blinks when he sees an angry Himchan with Jongup at the sink, pointedly ignoring the older. “What happened?”

“Well, Jongup here decided to make food, set the alarm off, and decided to set to put some of the blame onto Daehyun who is clearly sleeping on the couch,” Himchan states angrily.

Yongguk raise an eyebrow, clearly unamused, “So he woke you from your beauty sleep?”

“Yes, he woke me up.”

“Did you ask why he made it?”

“He said to help or something but look at this! This is hardly helping! He made everything worse!”

Yongguk hums, “Well, at least he was trying.”

“Trying doesn’t cut it!”

“Who else was here?”

“What do you mean ‘who else?’ It was only Jongup in here!”

“Then explain why Daehyun-hyung has an apron on,” Junhong deadpans, coming from behind the leader. He glares at Himchan and pulls Jongup away with him.

Himchan pauses on surprise while Yongguk sighs at him. “At least Jonguppie tried to help clean.”

Himchan frowns, “Fine, so I was wrong. But that still doesn’t excuse him for burning some pans.”

“I don’t think Jongup was in charge of the stove,” Yongguk points at the salad behind the younger. “Only Jongup would make a face with tomatoes and carrots on a salad.”

Himchan turns around and feels his expression soften when he sees a note beside the bowl in the dancer’s somewhat messy handwriting, “ _Get well soon, Himchannie-hyung~ c: Moontos”_

“I fucked up again, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did,” Yongguk nods seriously.

“Royally,” Youngjae helpfully supplies.

* * *

**Six Weeks (One Month Two Weeks)**

Himchan glares at Jongup, about to burst from anger. Somewhere in the back of his mind tells him that he’s being unreasonable, but Himchan can’t stand seeing the second youngest freely snacking away with his own sweets. Meanwhile, Himchan has to stay on a diet when he’s a perfectly acceptable weight for his age and height.

It doesn’t help that Jongup isn’t confronting him like usual. Giving soft pats on thr shoulder and innocent smiles and even offering up his fucking chewy candy. Nope, Jongup is outright ignoring Himchan.

(Okay, maybe Jongup smiled at him once, and Himchan had scowled as his stomach complained quietly. But that’s beside the point.)

And then the front door opens and Himchan can see Jongup’s shoulders lighten from it’s tense position as well as the movement caused by a soft huff of relief.

Himchan growls.

Jongup shrugs, “Yongguk-hyung. Please deal with your boyfriend who looks like he’s about to rip my head off.”

Daehyun snorts, “I think you’d rip our heads off before we could even touch your hair.”

“What’d you do this time?”

“Or rather, what did he _not_ do this time?” Youngjae comments when he sees exasperation in Jongup’s figure that tensed at the leader’s question.

“I was just sitting here eating when Himchan-hyung came out and just glared at me like he is now.”

Yongguk nods slowly, “Go out with Junhong; he wanted to go to the park. I’ll see to this.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Jongup leaves the dorm without changing because his shorts and tank top should be enough in the humid weather of Seoul. “Junhongie,” he calls out when he’s out of the building.

Junhong looks up from where he’s concentrating on his skateboard and smiles brightly. “I thought Yongguk-hyung was going to change and come down.”

Jongup shrugs, “He’s dealing with Himchan-hyung, so he asked me to go with you. I need a run anyway. Where to?”

Junhong grins, “The one where we always went to after training.”

“Great!”

* * *

Yongguk sits next to Himchan, voice steady as he asks, “Himchan, what happened?”

Himchan pouts, “It’s stupid. I didn’t mean to upset Jonguppie. It’s just unfair how he can eat whatever and not gain weight, and then I’m here on a diet but still have all this _flab_.”

“You know Jonguppie works out to burn off everything,” Yongguk continues calmly.

“Yeah, but he just lazes around at home. Why can’t I have his kind of body? Or his work ethics,” Himchan complains. “Why do I have to be a lazy ass that just wants to eat?”

“Hey, Channie, you’re fine just as you are. You don’t have to be jealous of Uppie’s body.”

“I’m not jealous,” Himchan mutters.

Yongguk rolls his eyes, “But think about everyone else jealous of your natural beauty. You’re our visual.”

“And that’s it.”

“You’re very talented, Chan. Jongup and Junhong can dance; Daehyun and Youngjae can sing. But you? You’re the only one here that can play a traditional instrument.”

Himchan snorts.

“Correctly,” Yongguk adds with a grin.

“What about you?”

Yongguk smiles, “I’m satisfied being able to tell the world of my opinions on society with our music.”

“Thanks Gukkie,” Himchan sighs.

“Sleep for now. You can apologize to Jongup tomorrow.”

* * *

**Twelve Weeks (Three Months)**

“Can’t you teach us better?” Himchan scoffs as they continue their attempt on the new choreo the maknae line created. Jongup was the one teaching this part and Himchan can’t help but pet out a bit of anger and annoyance because he can’t get that _one damn move_ right.

Jongup clenches his teeth and breathes slowly. He tries not to get annoyance that usually comes from the impatient Junhong into his voice, “Himchan-hyung. You’re thinking too hard. Just go, one-two, imagine two spaces, two-and-three.”

“No, Jongup, I’ve been doing this for two hours and I still don’t understand what you’re trying to teach. Maybe you’re just a bad teacher.”

Jongup purses his lips. “Okay, fine hyung. You can learn the entire choreo by yourself. Yes, I think that’s a great idea. I’m sick of this hyung. Do you think I’m easy just because I have a lot of patience? Do you think I’m easy because I try to not take things to heart?” Jongup can hear his voice rising in anger and heart rate increasing with every breath he takes. “Well, I’m not hyung. I’ve had enough of your bullshit. You just assume things and pin the worst on me.

“Maybe you’re still holding a grudge over that broken glass frame from half a year ago? Well, I didn’t break it because I was in my room for that entire day. And _maybe_ , if you bothered to actually ask everyone and observe their behavior, you’d know Daehyun-hyung was the one who did it while bringing in groceries. Why the hell would I have left it on the ground for you to see if I did break it, huh? I’m young, but not stupid, hyung.

“And then that one time you assumed I got drunk when I was trying to help Daehyun-hyung and Youngjae-hyung. You apologized, but you still eyed me suspiciously for a week. I know, hyung. I can see it when you’re blatantly staring at me. But more importantly, why can’t you trust me? I don’t do much out of my comfort zone.

“And then that time I just wanted to make you feel better because your hand was injured. I hope you saw my little note. You probably threw it away without even reading it.

“And I still don’t know why you just _glare_ at me. You just do and I want to ask you about it, but all you do is scowl and frown. What am I supposed to do when I’ve done _nothing_ wrong?

“And now? This? I don’t care anymore Himchan-hyung. You can try learning it by yourself or get Yongguk-hyung to help. And I don’t care if you use his leader authority because I’ll just ignore it anyway. You’re clearly not willing to keep working with me anyway.”

Jongup leaves the room after breathing in heavily, trying to calm himself as he leaves the room. The door shuts loudly and everyone finally blinks from their revere.

“Was he, _crying_?” Youngjae gapes.

Of the years they’d been with Jongup, they’d never seen him cry. Not even a droplet of sympathy when it comes to the saddest moment in a drama. (Though they have seen his eyes red and puffy after watching some emotional scenes of his favorite anime, but never the tears.)

“I think that’s the most I’ve heard him speak in one go,” Daehyun mentions.

The door bangs shut again and they realize their maknae is gone too. The two power vocalists glance at each other, unsure of what to do while Yongguk sighs heavily. He wraps his arms around Himchan’s waist.

Himchan’s voice is small when he asks, “What did I do?”

“Something really bad, but everything will turn out okay,” Yongguk pats his boyfriend’s head lightly, but in truth, he feels slightly anxious of what would really happen. “They’re probably heading to the dorm. Let’s give Jongup space and let Junhong deal with it. Let’s end practice here.”

They all nod in agreement though they don’t leave the room. Youngjae and Daehyun snuggle up to each other, whispering over what had happened, still somewhat shocked.

“I hope Uppie is okay,” Daehyun worries while biting his lips.

“I know. He’s usually so,” Youngjae tries to find the word.

“Patient?”

“I guess that’s the best word to use,” Youngae nods.

Across the room, Yongguk huffs while holding on to Himchan tightly.

“I should apologize.”

“Give them time Chan.”

“I’m supposed to protect them, not hurt them. What did I do?”

“Honestly Chan, I don’t know.”

* * *

”Jongup-hyung, Uppie-hyung,” a voice calls for him. Jongup looks up from his space, curled into a small ball, to check who it is. (Though he already knows because it’s the voice that keeps him sane at times. Plus, only one person calls him Uppie-hyung.) Still, Jongup doesn’t want to move, stuck in the corner of the younger’s bed and wall.

“Uppie-hyung,” Junhong calls again. He enters his room, knowing that Jongup preferred his bed rather than his own. He slowly approaches the hidden body and pulls the holder into his embrace. He doesn’t say anything but presses light kisses onto Jongup’s temple.

Jongup shudders, relaxing into the long arms of the maknae. He takes ahold of Junhong’s left hand and starts drawing miscellaneous patterns on it with his right hand.

Junhong’s not sure how long it’s been, but Jongup’s breathing begins to steady and then the other dancer is most likely asleep. Sighing in relief, Junhong pulled them both onto his bed and under his blanket. He tucks Jongup’s head under his chin and smiles at how easily they fit. “I love you, Jonguppie-hyung.”

The older snuggles in closer, acknowledging the younger’s confession. He uses his hand to write _“I love you too”_ on top of Junhong’s skin.

Junhong giggles, pulling the smaller body even closer. Jongup hums, obviously content with their position. He suddenly whispers, voice hoarse from uncharacteristically shouting earlier, “You know I really love you, right?”

“Yes, Uppie-hyung. I love you too,” Junhong answers, just as quietly. He feels more than sees the smile gracing Jongup’s face.

“Good night, Junhongie.”

“Good night, Jonguppie.”

* * *

They wake up exhausted the following day - Jongup’s eyes red and puffy much to Junhong’s sadness. They see Himchan smiling apologetically with their breakfast in hand. Jongup accepts it graciously and eventually forgives the older. (Though he keeps it in the back of his mind to use if or when Himchan crossed the line again.)

Junhong, on the other hand, holds his grudge for a long time. Even when they’re not promoting, he keeps his distance from Himchan. Their interactions are tense, and he gets called out on it multiple times - especially during their hiatus. It’s not until they record _One Fine Day_ when Himchan finally takes it upon himself to talk to Junhong about it. (Though it was really Junhong inviting him to the dinner. Maybe Jongup wanted some time alone or Junhong didn’t want Himchan to be near Jongup. The second oldest doesn’t know.)

Later, when they’re not recording, Junhong admits Jongup was the one who told him to choose the eldest vocalist. _“I’m sick of your tension with Himchan-hyung,”_ Junhong imitated his boyfriend’s voice.

Himchan laughs at that. “I’m glad he forgave me. I was an idiot.”

Junhong makes a sound of acknowledgement, “We all are.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** Uhh, so idk how it went from Jongup-centric to insecure Himchan, but it makes me feel better because I’m not writing Himchan as a complete asshole. And then emotional Jongup? I didn’t intend for him to cry, but it just wrote itself lkr that because I feel like he’s the type to bottle up everything and release it abruptly.
> 
> In any case, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
